Prologo al Re-Encuentro
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Lo que sucedio aquella noche, dejo a Haru ver lo que depararia el futuro ahora solo podia pensar en el bienestar de su hijo, se alejaria del horrible Sawada Tsunayoshi y aquella gran mentira que habia mantenido hasta entonces, ahora oculta en la mansion Giglionero recordando con pesar todas las cosas hasta este momento y su proximo movimiento ve el momento del nacimiento de su hijo


**El Reencuentro: Prologo**

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Hola a todos, este es el prologo a la segunda parte de lazos de Odio y por suerte os dejare una introducción a lo que sucederá después de todo no los puedo dejar con las ganas y claro me encanta escribir sobre esta historia…espero la disfruten. PD: no es la historia en si como comienza sino más bien una parte de lo que quizás no contare en la historia. arriverdeci, chicos...Dio te benedica**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era una mañana cálida, y aun cansada Haru camino acariciando su vientre. Una patadita estremeció su abdomen y ella sonrío; habían pasado casi un año desde que se había ido del Castello de los Vongola y por suerte había contado con la ayuda de un par de amigos para escapar.

Aún mantenía un dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos la habían sobrecogido aquella noche y por suerte no perdió la conciencia o hubiera perdido la cordura, por suerte los brazos de aquel hombre la sostuvieron…Yamamoto.

Aquella noche…

Su mirada llena de remordimiento y tristeza al verla, sabía que había recuperado la memoria; aunque por un momento quiso protestar el porque de su mentira, no tenia energías para hacerlo, ni siquiera para respirar.

Llegaron a su habitación y recogieron un par de ropas, luego tomo asiento en el borde de la cama y llevándose las manos a la cara comenzó a llorar…tanto tiempo con ese dolor encima, tantos años y no se había dado cuenta de la verdad. ¡Oh, Dios!

– ¿Estás bien, Haru?–pregunto Yamamoto delante de ella.

Takeshi, había sido el único amigo cuando se fue de Japón junto a Reborn simplemente la habían protegido de su propio dolor. Ahora ya un hombre, aun era su amigo…Ella asintió y se levanto observando que el llevaba una maleta en una de sus manos, al levantar su mano para acomodar su cabello pudo ver el brillo de su anillo de bodas.

Colocándolo sobre la mesa de noche, lo aparto de su mano y empuñándola se volvió a Yamamoto.

– ¿Lista?–pregunto el mientras se acercaba a ella y miraba el brillo de la hermosa joya sobre la mesa– ¿Estás segura de eso?

Ella asintió y ambos salieron por el pasillo, pronto se alejaron entre los pasadizos secretos del Castello y al llegar a una puerta oculta un enorme pasillo dividido como un laberinto donde habían cinco entradas en cada una de ellas había un emblema de algunas facetas del cielo: tormenta, Lluvia, sol, Rayo, Niebla, nube, cielo.

–Puedes creer que cada uno de ellos, puede ser una salida, Haru–comento Yamamoto sonriente mientras levantaba la mano con el anillo–Por supuesto, si tienes un anillo es más fácil salir seguro ¿No crees?

Haru sonrió, sabía que Yamamoto nunca le mentía y siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír a pesar del mal momento. La puerta con el emblema de la lluvia hizo un clic y la puerta se deslizo hacia un lado y Yamamoto, le indico que ingresara.

– ¿Lo ves?–comento sonriente y luego su mirada se entristeció–Dime, Haru… ¿Qué has pensado de Tsuna al respecto del pasado?

Ella desvió la mirada dolida, mordiéndose los labios mientras ingresaba en el salón y tras ellos se cerró la puerta. Ambos caminaron por un largo rato en silencio mientras cruzaban a la izquierda y a la derecha, Yamamoto se adelanto un poco entendiendo que había tocado algo muy doloroso.

Bajaron unos escalones en dirección a lo que parecía un sótano y luego llegaron a una puerta caoba con un escudo de armas muy peculiar, y Haru levanto la mirada topándose con la mirada de Yamamoto.

–Llegamos a tu nuevo hogar, por ahora será seguro y Tsuna no podrá encontrarte aquí.

Levanto el móvil de su traje y luego la puerta se entreabrió, una mujer de cabello negro y una hebra larga de cabello negro se extendía por su espalda en un lazo, sus ojos azules profundo y su piel clara junto a la hermosa sonrisa cálida, en un vestido blanco y un abrigo de pieles de visón.

Sonrió, y estrechando su mano hizo una seña mientras se volvía a ver al hombre que la había salvado. El la miro con ternura y el estrecho en sus brazos buscando consuelo en el dolor que ella había sentido, en su fuerza, en cada una de sus palabras.

–Te echare de menos, Yamamoto–comento Haru con algunas lágrimas que avistaban en su rostro, el con un pulgar las aparto una a unay le beso en la frente despidiéndose coloco en sus manos un móvil privado y cerro tras el la puerta que conducía nuevamente al Castello.

Atravesaron el pasillo y cruzaron singularmente entre izquierda y derecha, llegaron a un vestíbulo y Haru pudo avistar una puertas grises entre lo que parecían rocas, se abrieron mostrando una pequeña iluminación tenue y subieron en el ascensor.

Le mujer a su lado sonrió y Haru pudo ver el rostro de una niña que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás cuando vivía en Japón Yuni Giglionero.

Ahora en el jardín, sentía una frescura en su mente la que había estado ausente desde que recupero la memoria. Las confusiones, el temor habían desaparecido, pero con esa nueva claridad debía asumir un dolor insoportable.

Suspirando sonrió, mientras colocaba una mano protectora en su abdomen. Se sentía alerta, como si el peligro la acechara a pesar de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba Yuni, de repente se sintió tensa e inmediatamente volvió su mirada a un lado donde estaba de pie Yamamoto, y ella se llevo una mano al pecho suspirando aliviada.

–No era mi intención asustarte, Haru. Pero estaba preocupado al no verte en tu habitacion–comento mientras se volvía y sonreía–Sabes, he traído a alguien conmigo.

Haru sorprendida por las palabras de Yamamoto se sintió un poco tensa, ¿Quién además de Reborn, Yuni y el podría haber venido? En la puerta se vislumbro un cochecito donde un bebe sonreía y jugueteaba envuelto en un trajecito azul.

–Te presento a Uigetsu, mi hijo–comento mientras lo tomaba del coche y lo levantaba en brazos, acercándose a ella.

–Es precioso, Yamamoto–comento mientras lo recibía en brazos, miro a un lado y otro buscando la madre del pequeño– ¿Y su madre?

Yamamoto desvió su mirada llena de tristeza.

–Anna, murió en el parto–comento, el silencio se hizo largo e incomodo entonces el bebe soltó una sonrisa tan cálida que rompió el horrible y tenso ambiente; yamamoto sonrió llevándose una mano a la cabeza–Bueno, Uigetsu es feliz después de todo. Pero estar tiempo con él ha sido difícil ¿Sabes?

–Pero eres un buen padre, al tratar de estar con el–quedo pensativa y luego como si una idea iluminara su cabeza– ¡Ya, se! ¡Qué tal si yo cuido a Uigetsu!

–Bueno puede ser, Haru–comento un poco extrañado, pero dudando por su estado de embarazo–No sería peligroso para tu estado y además…

–No te preocupes, además tendré tiempo para ambos…siempre me las ingenio ¿No?

Yamamoto sonrió e inclinándose le impregno un beso en la frente, ella se ruborizo.

–Siempre tratando de salvar a los demás ¿No, Haru? –Comento mientras soltaba una carcajada–Vaya, escogiste un bueno lugar para meditar.

Miro a su alrededor una mesa en el hermoso jardín de la mansión. la luz del sol calentaba el jardín poco a poco y la tenue brisa de finales de invierno llenándola de una tranquilidad inimaginable. Recordando que estaba próximo el nacimiento de su hijo y que debía cuidarse aún más, era una nueva oportunidad de redimirse de las sombras del pasado entre las que estaba Tsunayoshi sawada.

Sonrío y lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas sonrosadas, cuanto daría por haberse dado cuenta de la verdad y si le dieran la oportunidad ¿Cambiaría el pasado?

Se miró el vientre redondo, eran comienzos de primavera en Sicilia y el la conocería con amor junto a ella. No, eso no lo cambiaria jamás; no cambiaría a su hijo por nada del mundo.

–Ah…Lo siento…yo…–comento Yamamoto sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella se sorprendió, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa. Pero al sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen su rostro se contrajo y el hombre se acercó a ella rápidamente–¡¿Ya viene verdad?!¡Yuni! ¡Reborn!

La levanto en brazos mientras, apresuraba el paso y bajaba los escalones que se dirigían a un pequeño cuarto esterilizado preparado antes por la misma Yuni, que siempre preveía los acontecimientos aunque Reborn o Byakuran no estuviesen de acuerdo en hacer prejuicios.

El dolor se hizo más fuerte y solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba a un fuerte dolor y agarro con fuerza la mano de Yamamoto, y asentía mientras la veía en su dolor, rogando porque no le sucediera nada, que no se repitiera la tragedia de hace un año...

Tras unas horas de duro trabajo, y dolor pudo ver en los brazos de la enfermera un niño de hebras de cabello negro cuyos ojos castaños con un leve matiz dorado le daban un aire de ternura en sus sonrojadas mejillas y su quietud soñolienta le daba a entender que sería un chico tranquilo…

–Oye, Haru–comento Yamamoto sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras sostenía al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de la mujer de cabello negro– ¿Sabes que nombre ponerle? Además de que Tsuna se cambió el apellido por el de la familia Vongola así que puedes usar por ahora el apellido Sawada.

Lo miro con quietud mientras veía las facciones tranquilas del pequeño, sonrío al recordarle un líder innato pero justo algo que su hijo podría tener en cualidad y que fuese un hombre de bien…Sonrió sabía cuál sería el nombre perfecto.

– ¿Y bien? –pregunto el sonriente hombre mientras veía la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y el tenue sol de aquel 25 de enero le alegro la vida más que nunca; y ver aquellos ojos llenos de misericordia y amor mientras asentía.

–Sí, su nombre es Giotto–comento sonriente, mientras el niño esbozaba con lentitud una hermosa sonrisa–Giotto Sawada.

A su alrededor estaban sus mas allegados y amigos; Reborn, Yamamoto, Enma, Yuni, Byakuran, Bianchi personas que la resguardaban con seguridad y la apartaban de las garras por ahora de la ira de Tsunayoshi…por el momento, debia ser paciente.

"Algún día, tendré el suficiente poder para enfrentarte, Sawada Tsunayoshi…hasta entonces estaré en las sombras por Giotto" pensó Haru mientras miraba a su hijo dormir, quien no esperaba más de lo que podían ver sus pequeño ojos castaños y ahora solo necesitaba reponerse para la dura prueba de supervivencia que se avecinaba con los años para poder consolidarse o tal vez...¿perdonaria a Tsunayoshi? Dios sabia que podria ser de ella hasta encontrar algo estable para su hijo, ahora el era lo mas importante y que jamas se dejaria arrebatar.


End file.
